Grey Girl: Curse of the sacrifice
by miranoma asaka ni do toma
Summary: A little girl was sacrificed in the victorian era and has come back to the present day to haunt her sister Plenty of cliffies in this one O.o
1. In the beginning

**Disclaimer Purely my work nothing more nothing less**

**

* * *

**

**1**

It was a horrible day in Victorian Manchester. The streets were writhing and squirming with vermin. But the most horrifying sight was the sacrifice block. It was standing there adorned in black and gold. But the sacrifice was not an animal; it was a little girl of 10 named Elizabeth. Her family was there, her sister Rachel, a girl of 14 with flowing black locks and blue eyes, she was dressed head to toe in midnight blue and had a small sapphire hanging round her neck,her mother Victoria, a woman of 30 with dark brown hair and amber eyes, tall and slender with a beautiful face, she wore nothing but red, apart from her emerald set bracelet, that glinted in the daylight, she wasforlorn,and her father Jack, a man of 31, brown hair and green eyes with the most handsome face. Elizabeth was dressed in grey; her hair was black, her eyes, the coldest shade of blue showed fear, her lips were almost white with terror. She was being carried on a ceremonial chair, black, and gold.

The ceremony master took the knife, a gold handle set with rubieswith a long, sharp,engraved silver blade. Elizabeth was now lying down on the block; her hair was flying in the wind, her eyes were closed and she was crying.

The master approached her with the knife; he called outthe words "I give to you thy lord this sacrifice of a child, to live in the heavens beyond earth, to escape this realm and to prevent evil spiritsprevailingthy land." He then took the knife to her throat and slit it. The crowd cheered and jeered whislt her blood, now running cold was dripping down her pale neck, slowly but surely.It seemed thatonlyElizabeth's familywere saddened by this. Theytook her body home and buried her under a weeping willow.

But little did they know what had happened.

The next day the knife had disappeared and so had the ceremony master.

* * *

oooohhhh what do you think peepy's? should i carry on? 

Ashykinssss!


	2. Family reunions

**Present Day:

* * *

**

2

It was a bright day in the summer of 2004. Rachel, 14 with long curly black hair and amazing blue eyes, khaki kombats, tight black strappy top, she was called the ice queen, despite her love for summer, Rob, 12 with a shaggy mane of brown hair and hazel eyes, black baggy jeans and a loose fitting tee, he definitely lived up to his nickname of shaggy, and Phil, 15 with blonde hair and intense deep green eyes, dark blue 3/4 lengths, black DC shoes and a white tight tee, he was so handsome a girl would be lucky to have him. They were doing what they always did on these long summer days, just skateboarding out back and messing around, having a laugh. It was hot, they loved the summer, the lazy heat of the sun beating down on their backs. Everything was how it should have been, however Rob was getting tired of Rach's and Phil's 'public displays'.

"Eurgh guys do you _have_ to do that, you're making me feel sick!"

They broke away from playing face invaders and glared at him simultaneously.

Although they were a year apart, they didn't act like it, but then, they did love each other. they knew everything about each other, they even knew about each other's "gifts" they'd had for as long as they remembered

"Guys did you feel that?" Rachel asked as she felt goose bumps tingling downs her arms and spine, it was the weirdest thing.

"Feel what?" Rob asked.

"That chill."

"Chill, what chill?" said Phil

"Exactly. You must be goin' crazy Rach."

"But I definitely felt it!"

"Wha-"

Rob was suddenly cut short by something weird, like something had taken his sentence, snapped it in two and thrown half of it away.

"Rach do you see what I see?"

"Yea."

"What about you Phil?"

"I definitely see it mate."

They were looking at a little girl of about 10 that looked very similar to Rachel, coming down the road towards them, with a dripping knife in her hand, and a head in the other. "Rachel," She croaked, "why didn't you stop him? Why did you let me _die_?"

"What are you talking about? Who are you? How do you know my name?" she screamed

"You know who I am. You know what I'm talking about Rachel. You know I'm your sister."

"But….but. I…I don't have a sister." She was trying to hold back her tears.

"Oh yes you do Rachel. You're looking right at her. Don't tell me you've forgotten all about dear old Lizzie, lying there under the weeping willow at the manor. But don't worry I'll be back for you _and_ your friends." And with that she disappeared.

"Rach is there something I don't know? Is this a sick joke that you've planned because if it is I want you to stop it now."

She mustered all the courage she could to utter her next sentence

"It's no joke Rob what just happened was real. I don't know how that…that thing knew my name or what it's plannin' to do to us it's no joke this is serious. But there is something you don't know. But I'd rather not tell you."

"What is it Rach?" asked Rob.

"You won't believe me Rob so there's no point in tellin' you."

"Try me."

"Please Rob, don't make me tell you, I can't bear the thought of it." Now she was sobbing.

"Rachel, you know you can tell me anything." He only called her Rachel at desperate times, and desperate he was...

"Alright Rob. I _am _her sister, I'm much older than you think."

And with that, she ran off, not being able to see where she was going.

Noteven enough to see the car heading her way.

* * *

oooohhhhhh cliffie o.O

R&R ppl


	3. Unwelcome surprises

**3**

Rachel's phone rang. It was Rob on the phone. She didn't bother to pick it up, not after what happened yesterday. She didn't want to talk to him. But she had to, it was the only way to explain what was going on. It was the only way to save her friends. Elizabeth was her sister, but although she was, she couldn't bear the thought. It was too painful. She saw what happened to the ceremony master. She didn't want to get her friends killed. She couldn't.

"Wahh!" Her phone started ringing again, but this time it was withheld. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"I'm coming to get you Rachel you just wait. I'll get you and your stupid friends." Then the phone hung up.

"Oh my God! Lizzie's back."

She picked up her mobile and dialled Phil's number.

"Phil. Lizzie's back and she's coming for us."

"But she can't be. She's dead. Isn't she?"

"She is, but where we live is I think where the sacrifice ground was. Her spirit must never have left here or something. She's come for revenge. She wants to kill _us._"


End file.
